


Naruto Boyfriend Scenarios

by Cry_Kitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Eventual Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Gaara is Gaara, I hate tags, Kakashi is back in town, Modern AU, Naruto has a dog, Oro is a doctor, Requited Love, Romance, Sasuke plays basketball, Scenarios, Slice of Life, boyfriend scenarios, but its also fun, naruto boyfriend scenarios, regular updates, relationships, where everyone has a job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Kitty/pseuds/Cry_Kitty
Summary: Naruto modern boyfriend scenarios featuring the most popular characters as well as rare ones! To be exact they feature Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara and Orochimaru.You can suggest scenarios in the comments.Frequent updates.Each scenario will be about 600 to 1000 words.I always wanted to write things like this, I hope you´ll enjoy ~ Later on I´ll maybe add more characters





	1. How you meet

**Author's Note:**

> I post these also on my quotev account

**Naruto:**

You had everything planned out for a perfect Thursday night. There was Netflix, your favourite drinks, a ridiculous amount of fluffy blankets and pillows and… just one thing was missing: Your favourite food. With a smile on your face you stalked into the kitchen, opening the drawer above the stove to find it empty. Oh no. Had you ran out of it?? No way in hell…

A disappointed sigh left your throat. That meant you´d have to make a trip to the grocery store and your quality time had to wait. You just threw on a coat over your outfit that consisted of a simple shirt and sweatpants and went outside into the chilling august breeze.

There was a store only some minutes away from you. As you wanted to round the corner, you ran into a fluffy but solid thing that made you fall backwards onto your butt. You blinked a couple of times before you realized it had been a dog. Not just a simple one, it was the size of a wolf but looked like a living teddy bear. All in all - the cutest dog you'd ever seen.

You didn't even take notice his owner and leaned forwards to scratch the dog behind its ear. It responded by wagging its tail and licking your hand in a friendly and excited way.

"Ehm. Excuse me, Miss. I'm really sorry for my dog, we were just taking a walk, you know, and he's always really keen on running and stuff so I know he wasn't planning on toppling you over. Please forgive him."

Wow, this guy could talk till your ear bled, you thought but as you looked up you were quite surprised to find that he was also really... Cute. The boy had blonde tousled hair and lively blue eyes. He reached out his hand to help you stand up.

"I'm Naruto and this is Ramen." The dog barked as it heard its name and it made you giggle softly.

"I'm (y/n), I was just about to grab something from the corner store-"

"Oh, just like me!" The boys snicker filled the air and you couldn't help but smile. The owner was just like his dog – adorable. There was something special of him and you couldn´t help but he instantly attracted to his sweet smile.

"Can I walk him to the corner?" You asked a little hesitantly, looking at Ramen who was sitting right in front of you, looking back into your eyes and wagging his tail. Some part of you really wanted to walk him, some part was scared to do so and the other part just wanted to spend more time with Naruto and his dog.

"Erm… Sure." The blonde boy grinned and handed you the leash. "Just be careful cause he is really strong."

You smiled back at Naruto, feeling your heart pound a little faster but then Ramen gave a good thug forwards and you almost tripped.

Walking the dog worked well for approximately 0,5 minutes, because suddenly Ramen sprinted forwards in an enormous speed, dragging you along with him. In the heat of the moment you just didn't think of letting go of the leash, while behind you Naruto tried to get him to slow down.

"H-hey, don't run! Easy, Ramen, easy!" The wolf-sized dog dashed on without a blink whatsoever.

After a good 15 meters you let go of the leash, tripping over a stone and falling onto the ground. Well, this surely wasn't ideal. Ramen ran off while Naruto shouted all kinds of commands.

“Ramen, sit! Lay down! You stupid dog, stay here! Just SIT for god´s sake! Oh come on…. Pleaaase?”

He arrived next to you and leaned down, a look of guilt and embarrassment washing over his features.

"Aw man, I'm terribly sorry..."

Your gaze found his and you did your best to smile . "It's okay, I think I'm fine." As you tried standing up, a sharp pain went through your ankle, making you inhale sharply and fall back down.

"Oh no, are you alright?" Naruto asked, sounding really concerned as he leaned over your ankle. It seemed to be alright judging from the outside.

"Mhh, I gotta bring you home somehow..."  He mumbled. You blushed a little as his light eyes locked with yours.

"May I?"

You blushed even more and nodded, feeling your heart pound faster in your chest as Naruto wrapped his arms around you and carried you bridal style. Actually, the pain in your ankle wasn´t that bad. You´d just wanted Naruto to do the exact thing he did right now. You felt a bit guilty for tripping him, but he carried you with such an ease that it seemed like it really was no problem for him. And you really didn´t want to get out of his arms.

"Don't worry about Ramen, he's gonna come back in a bit."  
And just as he spoke that, Ramen trotted back from around a corner, a stick in his mouth. He stopped before the two of you, wagging its tail as he laid the stick in front of Naruto's feet.

You could say that you felt very safe in his arms. Apparently, he was a lot stronger than he looked like.  
"Okay, just err, lead the way." He said a little awkwardly and you nodded.

"Ramen isn't trained very well, is he?" You asked with a grin on your lips.

Naruto smiled awkwardly, shaking his head in defeat. "I was trying to train him, believe me, but he just wouldn't listen!"

Your home was literally around the corner. It was only a 2 minute walk, this time Ramen followed without any incidents.

Naruto stopped in front of your door, letting you stand on your own.  
"So... I hope you don't live on the third floor or something."  
You chuckled. "Don't worry, I do, but we got a lift. But thank you for carrying me."

You couldn't deny that you missed being in Naruto's arms. Now that you examined him further, he seemed to have just the right amount of muscles. It amazed you how careful he´d treated you nonetheless.

Just as you were about to enter the apartment building, you remembered your food.

“Oh no… I forgot the (fav food)…”

Naruto thought for a second, then grinned at you. “Hey, what about if Ramen and I deliver it to you? I mean the shop´s just around the corner and we owe you for your ankle!”

You took a moment, then nodded. “Okay.” It would give you the opportunity to see Naruto once more. Somehow you really didn’t want to part from him. It was a little strange to feel this way for someone you´d literally just met, but Naruto seemed to be trustworthy even though he was a little foolish.

“See you, then.”

You said and smiled back at him while he waved back at you, already on the other side of the street.

**Sasuke:**

In the last weeks your shoulders had gotten awfully convulsed. That often resulted in headaches and headaches resulted in you being particularly moody and hissing at everyone that dared to disturb you in your pain, so one thing was sure. You needed something to relax those muscles. And what could be better than sport? Basketball, to be precise.

You´d been in the basketball team of your high school but hadn´t played since then. Your skills should be good though. As you stepped into the sports hall of the gym near your place, you noticed there was a single guy on the field. Nothing spectacular, he was only doing some training, so it seemed.

Actually there was supposed to be woman´s training session at 3, but the boy on the field was too caught up in his own match to keep a close eye on the time. With a small sigh you sat down on one of the seats at the side-lines, surprised as you saw that not only you, but a bunch of other women sat there. It looked like they were all watching the match with eagle´s eyes, making you slightly uncomfortable.

As you examined the boy further, you couldn´t help but frown. He was rather experienced and played quite good. He had raven black hair and rushed over the field like his feet didn´t even touch the ground, bouncing the ball around a boy that was taller than him with ease, not letting anyone steal his treasure. He shot hoop after hoop, making the girls on the side cheer for him. At the back of his jersey stood `Uchiha´.

Another 10 minutes passed and you were getting impatient. Did he think he owned this place? You could feel yourself scowl at him. You didn´t came here to  _watch_  others play, you wanted to do it yourself, damn it.

Just as you thought that, the boy with the raven hair did something that seemed to cast a magic spell on the girls next to you. Due to his intense training and sweating, he took off his shirt, pulling it over his head to reveal a toned body with smooth abs. You had to admit he looked good, though that still didn´t change the fact that he was more than late with ending the training.

It was half past two. Now you had enough. You stood up from your chair.

“Hey!” You yelled through the hall. Oh, that was a rather loud echo. Every head turned to you and the two boys even stopped playing, looking at you irritated since you disturbed their match. You scowled back at them, your eyes locking with those of the Uchiha.

“You should have stopped playing half an hour ago. I´m not gonna wait anymore for you to finish.”

To prove your point, you stepped out onto the training field, still glaring into the boy’s coal black eyes. He examined you for a moment then scoffed and smirked at you.

“Quite impatient, aren´t you? Don´t worry, I was finished now anyways. You must be really good if you´re so keen on training. Or maybe exactly the opposite.”

He passed you the ball in an instant. You were surprised yourself as you caught it. Seemed like you still had some skills from high school. His eyes lingered on you still, challenging. With a huff you threw the ball in the direction of the basket, missing it greatly.

Uchiha huffed mockingly and walked passed you. “Looks like it was the latter. Keep training, you looser.”

And with this, he left, leaving you behind with eyes glaring so hard it would´ve surprised no one if actual lasers shot out of them.

**Kakashi:**

Oh hell no. How did you end up in this situation? Your teeth clenched as you put two packages of milk in your shopping basket. Hopefully the store also sold swimming pools because you wanted to drown yourself after this was over (this was the lamest joke I ever made, I apologize deeply).

 

You had just wanted to buy some cornflakes and milk when you´d spotted  _this man_ in the meat section. No amount of self-confidence could overshadow this bright silver hair.

Old feelings, good and bad ones welled up inside your mind. Kakashi had left you hurt and broken. And now there he was, doing a casual shopping tour. Probably he bought food for a lovely evening with his girlfriend. The thought made you want to puke.

You just wanted to keep your distance from this bastard. With an angry scowl on your face that easily made the other costumers mind where they stood, you tried to go anywhere without meeting this idiot. Various bad memories replayed in your head, and with confusion you realized that you were standing in the animal food section.

Right, Kakashi had always bought dog food. Only the thought made you even angrier and you snapped one of the cans and glared at it.

“Oh, just what I was looking for.”

Inch by inch, your head turned to look at the figure next to you. Of course it was him. Oblivious to your very obvious glare, Kakashi took the can out of your hands.

“Thanks.” And with these words he disappeared. You were seething with anger, now you´d even helped him! Being inside the same building with him was already painful enough! Your anger had to be let out.

“Hey!” You shouted at the silver haired man who turned around, a questioning look on his always indifferent looking face. Quickly you noticed that you were at a complete lack of words, the flames of anger that surrounded you disappearing into thin air.

“Are you gonna say something or can I-“

“I didn´t give you the dog food because I wanted to help you, okay?!”

Damn, this was pathetic. You needed something to tease him with.  “A-Anyways, I bet this is just a fitting meal for Jennifer!”

Kakashi blinked. “Jennifer?” The fact that you had an argument – a pretty loud one, from your side – in the middle of a super market was ridiculous but you didn´t care. Never in your life did you want to see him again. He had rejected your feelings for him and broke your heart. This man did not deserve any mercy.

“Can´t you even remember the name of your own girlfriend now??”

“Oh, right.” Kakashi gave you his closed-eye smile. “We broke up long ago.”

And with this, he left. Leaving you as a stuttering, confused mess behind in the dog food section.

 

**Gaara:**

A sigh left your throat as you turned your head away from your friend, looking out of the window onto the busy street in slight desperation.

“Come on, you haven´t dated in a long time, just give it a shot.” Ino tried to cheer you up and even while you were facing the window, you could  _feel_  her emphatic stare.

“I only want the best for you.” The blonde girl mumbled as you still refused to look at her. The feeling of guilt made you let out another sigh and finally give in.  “Okay. But don´t get more excited about it than me.”

Ino smirked triumphantly. “I´ll promise you´ll two fit together perfectly! I showed him pictures of you and damn, you should´ve seen his blush! He´s shy at first but wait till you get to know him better.”  
“You did WHAT?”

So there you were, preparing for your arranged date that Ino had settled for you. It was strange to meet up with someone that you´d never seen or talked to before but your friend tried to set you up with someone all the time and you had to give in once in a while. She only wanted the best for you after all (and the chance to go on a double date with her boyfriend and you).

Your image reflected in the silver doorframe of the small coffee shop and you stopped for a moment, one hand gripping the handle while the other one pushed a strand of hair in its place. Ino told you he would wait for you at the red table. Your eyes darted over the room while you awkwardly stood at the entrance, features easing as you spotted the red tablecloth and strode over. You were trying to push the rising nervousness down into the back of your head, catching your fingers at how they played with the rim of your jacket.

It seemed like he was already there, sitting with his back facing you at the small table. Oh damn her, she knew you had a thing for redheads.

Just as you were about to reach the table, the redhead turned around and spotted you. He stood up, shooting you a very small, very cute but also slightly insecure smile.

“Hello, I`m Gaara. You must be (y/n), right?”

You nodded and shot a gentle smile back as you went around the table to sit at the other end of it.

“Ino told you me you like to drink (fav drink), so I already ordered some…”

You couldn´t help but suppress a giggle. Something about him was just a little funny. “Thanks, that´s really nice of you.” There was a small moment of silence where no one really knew what to say. You knew literally nothing about each other and you could sense that he seemed to be more of the shy, silent type so you made the first step.

“Is this location alright with you?” Gaara looked to the side, nodding slowly after a while. You bit your lip, sensing that he only nodded to probably don´t bother you although he was uncomfortable.

“We could also go outside, the weather is really beautiful.”

Gaara looked up from his plate and you were amazed to look into seafoam-coloured, almost turquoise eyes. Oh damn her.

Once outside, Gaara changed completely. He got livelier, more willing to talk and smile. Probably the noise and little space had made him uncomfortable. At the end of the day, you knew that he had two older siblings, studied architecture, had a love for cats and birds and was an awesome guitar player.

Not bad for a first date. Ino asked about  _everything_ and as you admitted that you´d like to see him again she almost strangled you in a hug.

 

 **Orochimaru:**  (I made up a last name for him)

It was only some headaches, you told yourself, they would go away. But after two pills of pain killers and a whole bucket of water the aches still kept pounding in your head. That´s it, you thought to yourself, I`m gonna need a new doctor. The last one had prescribed you five different pills for your always returning headaches and none of them had worked! Just the side effects had kicked in and you had gotten to a point where you were really fed up with the whole situation.

With a steaming head you entered the new doctor´s office that had opened up in your neighbourhood a month ago. The blonde receptionist told you to sit down in the waiting room. You closed your eyes, trying to blend out the pain in your head while the other patients flipped pages of magazines or had quiet phone talks. After a few minutes a nurse called your name and you followed her into a white, sterile room full of tools and medical-looking things, where she left you alone with your new doctor who was currently arranging some things in the back of the room.

He looked up from his work and oh.my.god. Your heart stopped for a second, then started beating rapidly in your chest. Apparently, not only had your doctor a p.h.d. in medicine, he also had long silky black hair and the most mesmerizing eyes you had ever seen. Not to mention flawless pale skin and a very sexy smirk. He was freaking gorgeous.

“Ms (y/n), right? You called today, saying you had an issue with…?”

The sight made you clutch your heart in awe as it tried to jump out of its cage and you felt week in the knees.

“My….my heart…”

The doctor´s eyes widened. “That sounds rather serious.”

“No, no! I mean, I got headaches…”

He tilted his head to the side a bit in slight confusion which made your situation only more difficult at how cute he looked. To relieve your knees and also to reduce the chance of fainting from a love-overdosed heart, you sat down on the nearest seat while Mr. Smart-and-gorgeous turned around and grabbed something from a drawer. Oh god. You were not just about to fall in love with this man at first glance, right? Right??

“Is it one-sided?” Asked his velvety voice.

Your face changed in shock.

“I don´t hope so!” Wait. “Oh, you meant the pain! Err yes, it´s one-sided…”

You wanted to slap yourself for being so incompetent, but your doctor walked towards you with a sweet smile on his face. He looked even better when he smiled. Holy moly.

“Try this, I think it will work wonders on your pain.”

You got lost in his eyes for a few seconds after you realized that he was holding out his hand to you. Quickly you readjusted your eyes to find that he was holding a bag of tea in his hand. Yep. Tea. Well, it was a welcomed change after all of these pills. After hesitating a little you took the small bag from his hand, fighting a blush as your fingers touched. You did a quick check. No wedding ring, hell yes!

You looked back up at your doctor, only to see that he had been watching the whole time with a smile. Probably your cheeks looked like you´d used too much blush by now. “Thanks, Mr…”

“Saito.”

He led you back to the door and opened it up for you. Before you went out, you gave him a shy smile.

“Have a good day, Mr Saito”

He smirked in return and you walked out of the office with a spring in your step, clutching the bag of tea to your chest, headaches long forgotten.


	2. You meet again

**Naruto:**

Once you were up in your apartment, you quickly hobbled around the place to tidy up a little. Just gathering up the dirty clothes laying around as well as put some trash in the bin. Your ankle still hurt, but Naruto would be back in a bit since the store really wasn´t that far from your home.

Eventually your laptop caught your eye. Right, you´d wanted to watch your favourite series on Netflix. Maybe…. Maybe Naruto would like to watch this series too? The thought kept turning up in your head while you did a last check on your reflection in the mirror. Hair was slightly out of place and your mascara had gotten a little smudged but that could be fixed easily. A nervous glance at the watch. Even though you wanted Naruto to be back as soon as possible, you were also a bit nervous about it.

Just as you´d finished throwing the last bit of dirty clothes back into the closet for a lack of more time, the doorbell rang. You opened the front door by pushing the little button next to the apartment door and told him to come up the stairs as you spoke through the speaker.

Ramen was the first one to arrive, trotting into your apartment while he wagged his tail as if it was a matter of course. Naruto followed a few steps behind, shooting you that lovely grin while you led him to the living room.

“Wow, your apartment is so cosy!” The blonde boy said and his eyes sparkled in admiration. He had brought your food with him as well as his own groceries.

“Yeah, actually I was just about to watch (name of fav series) and-“

“WHAT? I´ve been dying to watch it!” Naruto almost shouted because he was so excited. The sight made you giggle. The realization of the chance you got here made you blush softly. You sat down on the couch while Ramen snooped around the kitchen floor.

“Do you… want to watch it here with me?”

Naruto looked astonished for a moment, then a wide grin spread on his face while he crossed his arms behind his head.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Great! Since you brought my (fav food), do you also want something?”

Narutos face lit up again. Looks like he was a big fan of food. When you two had settled onto the couch, food in front of you and Ramen on the floor, you turned on the series.

Watching alone was relaxing but having company was more fun. Whenever Naruto didn´t understand something of the plot you quickly explained and the way his eyes shone brightly was a pretty sight to see.

The food sat in a bowl/on a plate between the both of you on the couch and every now and then you took something from it, brushing Naruto´s hand in the process. Both of you jumped a little and you pulled your hand back again, blushing softly. Naruto started giggling and you also couldn´t hide your smile. Your eyes met again and you just stared into his sky blue ocean eyes. The moment felt weird but there also was a small tension in the air that made you unable to look away. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, in this moment Ramen jumped up on the couch and kicked right into Naruto´s stomach. It made him yelp and you nearly die from laughter.

**Sasuke:**

 

Basketball had turned out to be hell for you. To avoid conversations like last time, you got to the gym always 10 minutes late for your training. Every time, you found the Uchiha still training there, smirking in his mocking way when he spotted you and then passing you the ball with a harsh remark like “Oh, there comes the queen of Basketball.”.

It made you so angry it wouldn´t surprise you if one day you actually ripped off his head. But today´s training felt good. It did the job of relaxing your shoulders and at the end you were panting and sweating, leaning your hands on your knees to catch your breath.

It was your duty to collect the balls you´d used in training and you grabbed one by one. That´s when you heard a scoff.

“You play awful.”

Your eyes narrowed as you turned around to glare at the raven haired Uchiha. Had he watched the entire time? Oh god, maybe he had even watched the training. Please, don´t. You were quite out of shape when it came to basketball, it would be so embarrassing.

“Well, at least I´m not an arrogant ass.”

You shot back, turning around to look for the last ball. As expected, of course he was in the arms of the Uchiha boy.

“I need to put that back.” You said and pointed at the ball in his arms, increasing this ugly smirk of his.

“Come and get it, loser.”

That was it. You took a dash for him, quickly trying to snap the ball from him but he passed it from one hand to another in fluid movements, bouncing the ball on the ground just like if he was in an actual match.

“Come on, loser.”

It was a trap and you knew it but your anger kept you from giving up. You chased him to the middle of the hall, trying to snap the last freaking ball out of his hands but you didn´t even stood a chance against him.

“As I said, awful.”

“Shut up.” You muttered.

He looked at you, now kinda serious. “You can´t even get the ball back right. Your movements are too slow and you´re focusing on the wrong things. Focus on my feet, not on my hands.”

Even though your teeth grinded in anger, you did as he said and even though you hated to admit it, the new knowledge made it easier to keep up with him.

Finally he passed you the damn ball. You let out a small sigh and turned around to put it back.

“Still an ass.” You mumbled.

**Kakashi:**

After the encounter in the super market you were really pissed, to say the least. Your friends tried to cheer you up and invited you over to a house party. Even though you didn´t really want to go, you did. Maybe throwing on some pretty clothes and meeting new people would brighten your mood.

Well, technically it would´ve worked, but the party didn´t bring you further away from your problem.

“He is HERE?” You almost shouted out, what fortunately didn´t really make a difference in the middle of the loud dance music.

“Well, yeah… It seems like some of my friends brought him.”

You bit your lip and buried your face in your hands for a second. Then you let out a loud sigh, glancing at your friend with a pained expression.

“Oh come on, you don´t have to talk to him! And I´m still here with you, after all!” Your friend laid an arm around your shoulder and led you into the kitchen. Being such a drama queen was embarrassing for you but you held a deep grudge against this silver haired man. He´d hurt your pride and the thought of meeting him here of all places made you sigh helplessly.

“Here, have a drink.” “Fine.” You took the red plastic cup from your friend and downed it. Ugh. This hadn´t simply been beer, that´s for sure. Well, maybe you´d need it to calm down.

“He broke up with Jennifer. Never thought that was gonna happen.” You muttered, putting the empty cup onto the kitchen table. Did they only sell these in red, by the way?

“They broke up in March. My friend said he asked after you.”  “WHAT??” A blush rose to your cheeks that you desperately tried to fight. Oh god. The feeling in your stomach got even worse. This damn guy, he should just go away. Speaking of him, you spotted a silver-haired head in the crowd in the living room. It had to be him, nobody else looked so cocky from behind.

Whatever. You would ignore him for now. In order to that, you got - let´s just say “another few” – cups of whatever this was. At the end of it, you felt –  _great_. Even after your friend decided to take a quick nap on the carpet while you stumbled into the living room and just started dancing along to the music, just like the people around you.

This worked well until you decided to spin. A sudden heavy nauseous feeling settled in your stomach and you clasped a hand over your mouth. Oh god, please don´t let me puke, you thought and looked around. There were the blurry figures of the other people, dancing around like spooky demonic shadows. In slight panic you hurried over to the bathroom. In the middle of the way you forget where it was, looking around till you spotted a familiar picture on the wall. You stumbled across something that laid on the floor and even though you weren´t sure what happened, a painful throb settled in your ankle.

Then I just have to crawl, you thought as you made your way over to the bathroom just to find that it was blocked by some wood. One hand over your mouth, the other hand fumbling along the strange thing. Someone apparently had locked the door. In the haze you were you couldn´t think of something else than hammering on the door with your fist. It opened and a blurry figure stepped out. A blurry figure with silver hair. Oh no.

“(y/n)? Why are you on the floor? Are… you alright? You look-“

You let out an angry growl. “I don´t talk to you, Kakashi. You are such an ass!”

Kakashi looked at you blankly and blinked. He couldn´t understand why you didn´t like him. Your last encounter had been similar.

Then you remembered why you were here. “But uhm I hurt my ankle and now I need to-“ You clasped your hand in front of your mouth again and he grabbed you around the middle and lifted you up.

“H-hey!” The door magically opened and before you could process what was happening, you faced the toilet bowl. You clasped around it, shivering softly as the cold-hot feeling overwhelmed you and what happened afterwards was that you basically puked into the toilet. Someone held your hair away from your face so it wouldn´t get in the way. It was over quickly and you felt awful, to put it simple.

“I want to go home…” You whined out, crawling over to the sink to wash your mouth out.

“Err, fine, uhm… where do you live?”

You wanted to answer but… well, where  _did_  you live? “I… kinda forgot.” You admitted as you rested your head on the sink.

“Oh wait, I forgot I don´t talk to you.” Kakashi sighed in desperation at your words  and suddenly you were feeling sleepy, closing your eyes and just clutching the sink.

“Why don´t you like me, (y/n)?”

You were so drunk that you couldn´t really listen to him. “Please turn off the music, I wanna sleep…” You whined out, trying to snuggle against the hard material which surprisingly didn´t provide a nice pillow at all. You shifted your ankle as it hurt in your current position. After you yawned you felt someone lift you up and carry you.

You didn´t really care, snuggling against the solid chest of whoever it was and closed your eyes, drifting off.

(prepare for what is about to happen in the next chapter….~)

**Gaara:**

Since the arranged date Gaara and you had texted quite frequently. He was endlessly cute and you caught yourself smiling whenever you chat with him.

Today you both had agreed on meeting again. Ino had almost screamed out in joy and excitement and you couldn´t deny that you were really happy to see him again. Since the redhead didn´t seem to like crowded places too much, you decided on going ice skating on the lake outside the city. Usually nobody went there because it wasn´t that big and there was a scary wood right behind it. The young kids feared the dark woods and told old wive´s tales but that couldn´t scare you.

Today was a beautiful day. The sun was out and you had brought a pair of ice skates that you´d lent from your friend.

Gaara waited at the train station, smiling as he saw you getting off the train. His smile was the purest thing in the world. You went up to him and you two just stared at each other for a second.

“H-hi.” Was the only thing you could say as sudden nervousness rose up inside you. Being so close to Gaara just made you speechless. It was like your head couldn´t function right and the way your heart beat made it unable to focus on something so mundane like words.

You walked together to the small like. His hair went so well with the white and brown tones surrounding him. He was like a hidden rose that bloomed in winter. It was lovely.

The shoes fit quite well. You´d skated a few times before so you knew the drill. As you looked over to Gaara you couldn´t help but laugh.

“Gaara, the shoe goes on the other foot!”

He looked puzzled for a moment, stopping in his movements as he was about to cord up the laces. “Oh.” The small sound was so soft and cute it was almost too much for you to handle.

“I thought you said you´ve skated before?” You asked to stop yourself from laughing at him any further.

“I might have exaggerated that a little…” He admitted, finally having the shoe on the right foot, the other one following. The glance he gave you made you week in the knees. These light ocean eyes just took your breath away.

You both stood on the ice now and you carefully tried to skate above the frozen water into his direction. You did it, although a little slow. It made him smile proudly and you giggled. Then he tried, spreading his arms to keep better balance. Even though he looked a little clumsy, he made it. Before he reached you completely, he stumbled a little and you lunged forwards to grab his hands and steady him. With your help, he managed to gain back balance. Both of your gazes slowly wandered up. A blush formed on your cheeks as you noticed that you were basically holding hands right now. The redhead must´ve thought the same because he looked a little nervous but your smile broke his spell and so did he.

“I can help you a little.” You said shyly, letting go of one of his hands but holding onto the other one. You pushed off the ground with your foot and pulled him with you. It was almost magical how you both glided over the ice. Gaara gripped your hand a little tighter, making the warm feeling in your stomach grow. His bigger hand was so warm and protective and just felt right in every way.

Roughly fifteen minutes later he had gotten the drill and you both swirled around and glided across the frozen lake. It was so fun outside here, with no noisy people and other things that could possibly disturb you. Well, until you tumbled and pulled Gaara down with you. To be more precise, on top of you.

Instantly, your face went red in embarrassment. “I-I´m so sorry!” You tried to stand up but Gaara stretched his hand out to you, pulling you up with a warm smile. “It´s fine.” As he did, he also lost his balance a little and you almost toppled on him but he grabbed you around the waist. Now the both of you were steady but you basically were hugging each other.

Your cheeks flushed again but you couldn´t but burst out into laughter. Gaara did so too after a few seconds of shock. Why did you feel so warm when he was with you?

You didn’t know why, but you would find out. Today had been really good for a second date. And after Gaara had brought you home, he had confessed – a little nervous and shy, but still with a warm smile – that he really liked you. That should be a good sign, right? And also you were dying to see him again.

**Orochimaru:**

Right after you got off work in time, you headed to the grocery store in the neighbour town. Milk, toast, cornflakes… mhhh, the instant noodles were sold out. With the shopping bag in your arms, you walked back to the central station. Your eyes focused on a shop that had been abandoned for quite some time. Overall it wasn´t in a good shape and you – stressing to look casual- walked over as if to check something on the old sign.

Then you took a deep breath and, quick as lightning, punched through one of the windows. Yep, that´s what you did. The glass shattered easily in the ancient frame and now your knuckles were bleeding and had a few splinters in them.

OKAY, THIS HAD TO STOP. You thought to yourself. For almost every other day in the last one or two weeks, you had found an excuse to go to the doctor´s. At first it had been things like a made-up stomach ache or the always returning headaches, but as you had ran out of ideas, you had started to take drastic measures. Of course you weren´t going to harm yourself or do other stupid things like get in a fight, you had just been a bit more careless then usual and gotten a bruised knee after tripping or things like that.

And yes, a bruised knee was totally a reason to go to the doctor´s. In your opinion.

So here you were, entering the office for what felt like the 500th time this month, with a shopping bag in one arm and a bleeding hand wrapped up in tissue paper.

You entered the doctor´s room with an almost guilty feeling in your stomach. It was, after all, an excuse for seeing this man again. But as you looked up to see those beautiful eyes, the slight pain in your hand was completely forgotten and a warm and comfortable feeling clouded your senses.

Orochimaru – that was his first name, apparently. No, you hadn´t found it out by stalking him on social media, his first name stood in big letters right on the door to his office. You weren´t a stalker, for god´s sake - frowned a little as he saw your bleeding hand. Quickly you put down the shopping bag and leaned it against the wall. Embarrassment washed over you as you stood up again and out of nervousness your healthy hand came up to brush a strand of hair behind your ear. A habit Orochimaru knew by now.

“I´m sorry to disturb your schedule once more, I was on my way home when I tripped and hurt my hand…”

You wondered if he even listened to you because right after you had walked in, Orochimaru had looked quite concerned at your hand and already taken out a tiny sponge and some rubbing alcohol to disinfect the wound.

“The number of incidents are going up quite a lot, Miss (l/n).” For a second you were afraid you might annoy him with your steady visits, but his voice sounded more concerned than bothered. And, did he just smile after that?

“Also, I don´t think this amount of chocolate is good for you.”

You blushed madly as you noticed he referred to your shopping bag. Well, your stock had run low and it had been time to buy new one again. How embarrassing.

But with how carefully he removed the tissues from your hand, your thoughts were replaced with simple admiration.

“This could hurt a little now. Please hold still.”

The alcohol burned like fire as it touched your wound but you bit your lip to hold in a yelp. Orochimaru eyed you up and frowned slightly, trying to be as careful as possible.

“We´re done now. I hope I don´t have to remind you to be more careful, Ms (y/n).”

The scolding made your heart melt because of how concerned he was and you shook your head eagerly.

He was silent for a little while and stared at your hand, then his golden eyes glanced up into yours again and took your breath away.

“If… there is a reason why you come here so often, then please tell me.” He said those words carefully, even lowered his voice a little as if he was scared some of the nurses might hear.

You blushed at his words, biting your lip softly. Did he mean…? Was he…? Fear took over your senses and you felt yourself shaking your head and standing up.

“N-no there isn´t, Mr Saito.” You lied.

Of course, you could have told him that you were getting in here every other day just to see him, but… rejection is something you were always scared of.

You picked up your shopping bag and were about to leave the room when he called you back.

“Ms (y/n), wait.” He followed you to the door and for a second you were scared he would be mad at you for coming so often and say he wouldn´t want you to come again.

“I´ve given you a prescription for something to treat your wound with. Please be careful.”

You nodded, shooting him a small smile and left. A prescription for such a small wound? It seemed very unnecessary for you, but as you looked through the paper on your way back to the central station, your heart stopped. OH MY GOD.

At the back of the prescription there was a small sticky note and on it was written in fine black letters… his phone number and his first name.

You almost jumped in joy as you practically ran the rest of the way, a big smirk glued to your face.


	3. First kiss

**Naruto:**

The evening you spent with Naruto had been so much fun. He had left, at 1 am, after you had cooked a dinner together with the things he had bought earlier on. The fact that you had let a stranger into your house and cooked with him was weird, but the fact that it was Naruto made you feel a strange kind of happy. The annoying kind where literally  _nothing_  could bother you.

Of course you two had switched phone numbers and texted right after he had gotten home. You knew so much about him already and told your friends about him. He was so fun to be around with and his ocean blue eyes were mesmerizing.

Today he would be walking Ramen and asked you to join. After you did a last check up in the mirror next to your door, you stepped outside. It was unexpectedly warm for August. With your jacket unbuttoned, your eyes searched for blond hair and blue eyes.

There he was, just rounding the corner with Ramen on a leash. “Hey, Naruto.” You greeted while you had to pet Ramen´s head to prevent him from jumping up. Naruto shot you a grin and the two of you continued to walk. Soon you passed a well-attended street.

“Do you like coming here?” You asked as you looked up at Naruto.  
“My dad took me here often when I was young. But as I grew older I thought it was embarrassing so I told him to stop.” He let out a snicker. There were many people coming from the opposite direction and you had to duck them. In the act your hand fingers brushed against Naruto´s, making both of you hastily look at each other and apologize. Afterwards you had to fight a small blush and inconspicuously turned to look at the blonde again.

It looked like he had also blushed. This fact made you giggle. Naruto was just too cute!

Just as you didn´t pay attention, someone much bigger than you coming from the other direction barged into you with such force that you tumbled to the ground. He had just shoved you out of the way and continued to walk.

“Hey! Watch it!” Naruto growled and Ramen also barked at the strange person, but it disappeared into the crowd quickly.

“Are you okay?” The blonde asked, helping you stand up. You nodded, not having gotten injured at all.

“Should we sit down a bit?” – “Naruto, it´s fine, I`m not hurt I-“ “Just wait here!” Before you could protest, Naruto shoved Ramen´s leash into your hand and disappeared into the crowd. You sighed and sat down at a park bench while you waited for him to return.

It was somehow really cute how he cared for you. After a few minutes, you saw him return, with two cones of ice cream in his hands. Your face lit up at the sight.  
“Here, now you should feel better.” Naruto handed you the bigger one with a smile and you accepted gladly.

“Thanks so much!” You replied. With how hoggish he was, he had to really like you if he gave you the bigger one of the ice cream…

“Naruto?” Your voice sounded shyer than you intended it to be. “Do you like me?”

For a second he looked a little puzzled, but then started to laugh. “Of course I do! And Ramen does too, right?” The dog barked and you sighed.

“I didn´t mean it like this, exactly…” And then you leaned forwards and put a sweet kiss onto the blonde´s lips. The puzzled look he gave you afterwards made you laugh out loud. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes almost seemed to shine. And also the kiss gave you butterflies.

“Wow, that was…. That was… good.” He stuttered out, only increasing his adorableness. “Mind if you do that again?”

“Of course not.”

**Sasuke:**

This had been going on for quite some time now. Uchiha – Sasuke, as he said – sat on the side-lines after his training had ended to watch your team play. After that he would wait and help you improve.

You hadn´t asked for it and he hadn´t offered it. It had just turned out this way. Over time you´d gotten quite good, being one of the best players of your team. You couldn´t deny that you had improved due to his help. And you couldn´t deny that it was distracting to have him watch your training but whenever your eyes found his in the rows of seats, you caught yourself smiling back at him. Somehow, having him – and his abs – near you made you feel all kinds of good.

Today he´d also stayed after his training was already over for hours. The words came out of your mouth before you could think about them.

“I want to be the best.”

For the first time, you saw him surprised.

“The best in my team, I mean. I´m training hard but I´m still not good enough.”

Stormy black eyes watched you for a moment, then his old self came back. He snickered softly.

“The small one wants to the best…. Well. I doubt that is possible.”

His teasing made anger rise up inside you again but before you could shoot back, he went on.

“Well, there is something that would give you an advantage, but it´s not easy.” His head turned and he faced the basket. Your eyes followed.

“You´ll have to slam dunk, (y/n).”

So that was what the two of you trained today. Sasuke had tried to tell you how to do it but there was one problem: No matter how high you jumped, you were simply too small. After some tries it looked like he got frustrated.

“No, not like that. It should look like this.”

And before you could protest, he had wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you up in the air. For a second you were startled and didn´t know what to do, but when the basket got into your sight, reflexes kicked in. You raised your arms to dunk the ball in, unfortunately you did it too quickly. Sasuke lost his balance and both of you tumbled over like a sack of potatoes.

Unlucky for you, your head hit the floor quite hard and you squeezed your eyes shut as the pain streamed through your body. After a moment you opened your eyes and they darted around to take in the situation. Sasuke had fallen too but had been able to support himself with his arms. On either side of your face. While he was basically hovering above you.

You were so startled that you couldn´t even scowl at him as your eyes found his. They were strangely calm as they locked with yours, only hints of the wild storm behind them. And without a warning, he leaned forwards, raising a storm in your stomach as he connected your lips in a kiss. It cleared your senses and clouded them at the same time as you noticed that your hand had tangled into the hair on the back of Sasuke´s head. There was no other option than to kiss him back and it stole your breath easier than every amount of training.

After what felt like an eternity but still too short, he pulled back.

“Not so awful after all…” He mumbled, making you blush and turn your head to the side.

He looked a bit surprised. “What, I don´t even get a scowl for that?”

You bit your lip and blushed harder, stuttering an excuse and coming to your feet, heart pounding rapidly in your chest. But before you had even gained back your balance, strong arms pulled you into a solid chest and his lips found yours once again. You melted right on the spot, wrapping your arms around his neck as you got lost in the sweet sensation for the second time.

Basketball turned out to be very,  _very_  relaxing.

**Kakashi:**

Ouch. The first thing you noticed when you woke up were the strong headaches. Still drowsy from yesterday night you rubbed your eyes. Uh, great. Now you probably had smudged Mascara all over your face. But wait. This didn´t feel like your bed. You froze as you opened your eyes. This was not your bedroom. You had never even seen this room before. Where the hell were you?

Automatically your gaze drifted to the closed door. Oh god. Hopefully no stranger had kidnapped you when you were drunk last night and had locked you in his bedroom. In a few seconds you stumbled to the door, relief washing over your senses as it wasn´t locked.

So now the first thing to do was to find the bathroom of course. Whoever this apartment belonged to, you had to get out of it asap. You opened a random door and smiled as it turned out to be the bathroom. With water and soap you tried to wash the mascara off your face. All kinds of thoughts rushed through your head. Why couldn´t you remember anything? You didn´t have a one night stand, right??

With a queasy feeling you stepped out of the bathroom into the small hallway. Which door was the exit? You just opened one of them and froze.

“Oh, you´re awake?” A smiling bastard asked, leaned back in a chair with a book in his hands.

“Ka…Kakashi??” Oh god, you´d kill yourself if you had an actual one night stand with him!

“Why… am I in your apartment?”

Kakashi leaned his arms behind his head, taking in your slightly dishevelled form. “Well you were drunk yesterday and very much disorientated. I wanted to bring you home but you couldn´t remember where you lived so I let you sleep here for the night.”

Silence.

“Did I puke?”

“Yes.”

“I would really like to leave now.” Just as you said that, a low grumbling sound came from your stomach. Kakashi´s asshole smile stayed on his features. “It looks like you´re hungry. Have something to eat.”

And without another word he stood up and shoved you to take a seat. “B-but I gotta go…”

“Yes, but you can eat something beforehand, right?” Before you could protest, Kakashi had given you something to eat and sat down next to you.

“I-I guess…” Well, you  _were_  hungry. You tried to eat up as fast as you could. It was so damn strange to be in the house of the person that you hated the most. After all, he had hurt you very much.

“I gotta go now.” You said and stood up. Kakashi´s features cleared up all of a sudden and he looked rather serious at you.

“___, I get the feeling you want to leave as soon as possible. Why is that?”

The question made you angry somehow. He behaved like he was completely oblivious of having hurt you. The fact made you only angrier.

“You´re an asshole, Kakashi and I´m gonna go now.”

He stood up from his chair while you stormed out of the room, trying to find the exit. Before you could reach it, a hand smashed next to your face onto the wall, keeping you from fleeing. You stared at him with widened eyes.

“___, answer me. Why do you hold grudge against me.”

“For god´s sake, Kakashi! Don´t act like you don´t know you hurt me! I was trying so hard to get you interested in me but you ignored me completely and dated one of my best friends instead! And now, years later when I just managed to get over you, you just show up again and kidnap me and-“

“___!” You had never heard Kakashi speak with such a voice. It was dead serious and also a little scary. The way his eyes narrowed and focused on you, the way his body tensed up. It was frightening.

“Listen, ___, I made a mistake, okay? Now I´m trying everything to be nice to you and you just-“

Anger settled inside your stomach again and boiled up into your head. Who did he think he was, talking to you like that?

“No, Kakashi, it´s too late for that!!” You yelled at him, feeling the old memories washing over your mind again, of how lonely you had felt in the past because of him, how conflicted and sad. Kakashi wasn´t too happy that you interrupted his speech again. You tried to finally leave now and turned into the other direction.

“Damnit, ___, I´m trying to-“ Kakashi now shouted back.

“No!” You yelled. His other hand smashed next to your head.

“You hurt me, Kakashi!”

His face dashed forwards and suddenly his lips crashed onto yours. Your thoughts blanked out, only the feelings inside you kept arguing. The pain you had felt because of him, the shame because you still wanted him, the kiss that you had wanted to get years ago. It all happened now and you tried to weakly turn away squirm but Kakashi kept you there and kissed you until every single thought in your head focused on the warm feeling of his lips against yours.

He leaned back, his lower arm resting next to your head against the wall.

“Did that feel good?” He asked, eyes trained onto your features, ready to read the answer off your face if necessary. You gave a faint nod and he leaned in again, capturing your lips with his. It was more than your mind could take and you slumped down. Kakashi caught you before you met the ground and helped you to stand still.

“I´m sorry, ___. I never wanted to hurt you. I hope you´re ready to forgive me, because I´m going to keep trying until you´ll feel better about me.”

Your mushy brain could only process his words slowly. The situation was so overwhelming that you could only nod slightly. Kakashi stepped back from you and opened the door so you could leave.

You would have to think this through. But the warm feeling that his lips had evoked inside you followed you the whole day.

**Gaara:**

Gaara and you had had a few dates now already. They had all been very cute but since both of you were shy, you were kinda stuck. Not that it was a bad thing, nothing good comes from jumping right ahead into a relationship. There was still many things you didn´t know about the redhead, but you knew for sure that you wanted to get closer to him.

He was always so thoughtful and so very very cute. The way his ocean-coloured eyes made you feel and the way he looked at you felt so good. There had been a few moments when you had the chance to confess to him, but for some reason you had gotten too scared. Your heart went out of control, your fingers started shivering and you just couldn´t get out a word. Never in your life had you experienced something like this before, so why did it happen now when you had to say something so important?

The worst thing that could happen would be that Gaara thought you weren´t interested in him. The thought only made you sigh loudly in agony. Why were things like this so hard?

A few hours ago you had texted Gaara and asked him if he wanted to help you with moving the big wardrobe. You had bought it over the internet a few days ago and it had arrived. The problem was that it currently stood in the entrance hall, but of course you needed it in your apartment.

So here Gaara stood before your door, with two cups of steaming coffee in his hands.

“I thought you´d maybe like some too…” He said, voice trailing off a little nervously. The second you saw him, a warm feeling spread in your stomach.

“Of course, thanks!” You just wanted to hug Gaara for being so cute. The wind outside had dishevelled his hair and your fingers itched to brush through it.

“Why don´t you come in first?” You asked and stepped back from the door, letting him come in. Gaara took a few steps into the hallway and put the cups of coffee onto a small table that stood there and then took of his jacket. You couldn´t deny that you watched him as he did. Even through his shirt his muscles were visible. Gaara was lean but had just the right amount of muscles. You finally were able to break your gaze away from him, rubbing the back of your head nervously.

“Uhm… the wardrobe is in the entrance hall…”  
 

Gaara just nodded and went to do his job. Initially you had of course wanted to help him, but he carried the thing like it was nothing. It was quite impressive and he didn´t even break a sweat. Did he work out regularly?

“Whoa, that was very quick!” You chirped out, grabbing the cup of coffee he had brought and took a sip from it.

Gaara nodded, letting his gaze drift through your apartment. It was small but cosy and a little messy… hopefully he wouldn´t mind that. He seemed to be a neatly organized person. And he was standing in your apartment. Right there and then was your chance. Nobody would interrupt you, there were no disturbing noises and Gaara seemed to be a lot calmer now than when he had shown up today.

“Uh… Gaara?” Before you could stop yourself, you blabbered out his name, quickly shutting your mouth afterwards. Oh god. Your pulse thumped in your ears and you felt really scared all of a sudden.

“Yes?” He looked at you expectantly, and you bit your lip.

You took a few steps forwards and his eyes widened.

“Thanks.” You raised yourself onto your tiptoes and pressed a small kiss onto his lips. Gaara stood still like a statue, being surprised and overwhelmed. When you pulled back, you were able to see his reddened face.

“N-no problem….” Everyone could see that he had to really strain to get these words out of his mouth. But the smile he shot at you afterwards washed away your nervousness, making you smile as well.

“I´ll see you, then.”

He nodded and turned to leave.

When you closed the door to your apartment you jumped up and down in joy, grinning like an idiot. His lips had felt so wonderful soft! Your head felt a little dizzy from the kiss – in a good way-  and you were determined to do it again.

**Orochimaru:**

You were at the clinic at 6. His shift ended early on Fridays and you were more than happy about that.  
You knocked on his office, hearing a low mumble coming from inside and taking this as an invite.  
Orochimaru greeted you with a warm smile as he looked up from his desk, his golden eyes awakening butterflies inside your stomach as they landed on you.  
"I'll be ready in a minute."

You leaned against the door frame, watching how he put away some papers into a drawer and then stood up, exchanging his white coat for a jacket.  
The firework would start soon and you didn't want to miss any of it. The last time you saw one was years ago when you were still a kid. It had scared you then and you had hid under the table.

It was already dark outside, the November breeze made you pull your scarf tighter around your neck as the two of you walked side by side. It was ludicrously easy for you to feel safe around him. Orochimaru radiating something intimidating but at the same time something unbelievably attractive. The casual talk that was going on made you forget about your nervousness as you fully engulfed in the conversation. Actually, you didn't noticed the stairs that were leading downwards.

You tripped, but a hand caught yours as well as an arm caught you around your waist, pulling you safely away from the stairs.  
A warm feeling arose from deep in your stomach from the touch and you needed a moment to calm yourself.  
Orochimaru thankfully didn't tease you about it and continued to walk after a moment, but strangely, or rather fortunately, he didn't let go of your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours.  
Your cheeks burned as you gripped his hand a little tighter, your heart beating fast at how perfectly your smaller hand fit right into it.

The place was already crowded as you two arrived. After a little shy hesitation you leaned your head against Orochimaru's shoulder. He looked down at you with a smile, words burning on his tongue to get out but then the first fireworks popped up on the night sky, bright colours buzzing through the air.

Somehow the noise mixed with the unnatural colours that starkly reminded you of lightning and thunder made your smile fade. You were staring up into the sky with horror, pulling your hand out of Orochimaru´s as you flinched in fear. Without your noticing you took a few steps backwards, almost tripping, while you shielded your face with your hands, shuddering like a leave.

The next thing you registered were arms that wrapped around you, pressing your shivering body softly into their embrace. Then they hoisted you up carefully and started carrying you away from the loud noise, the hissing and exploding of fireworks.

As you lifted your head slightly, you found yourself inside an empty coffee shop, being able to see the firework that was still going on outside through the glass doors. Orochimaru´s arm was wrapped around your waist while his other hand stroked over your head reassuringly. You noticed that you´d wrapped your arms around him while you were leaning your head against his chest. Through the material of his jacket you could hear the faint throb of his heart beat, calming your rapid thoughts down.

After what seemed like an eternity, you lifted your head, just to find the man looking into your eyes with a gaze of warmth and maybe slight amusement. It melted you instantly and a small blush settled on your cheeks.

The bright colours of the firework outside had you distracted for a second. After all, you´d come here to watch it together. And now you had kind of ruined it with your stupid fear. Shame flickered over your features and you looked down, opening your mouth to mutter out a “sorry” but Orochimaru shook his head.

“It´s alright, my dear.” Your gaze darted upwards into his again, heart pounding a little faster at the sound of his velvety voice. His hand stopped stroking the back of your head. “Do you feel alright?”

You nodded, looking up at him with a warm smile. “Thanks to you.” His eyes narrowed in a look of affection, his hand coming around to cup your cheek. Instinctively you leaned closer to him and in the next moment, his lips met yours. You practically melted against him, gripping into the soft material of his jacket as the kiss was making your heart flutter. It was over much too soon and you caught your breath, looking up at him with flushed cheeks and glistening eyes.

The sight made him lean in again, both of his arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer as you lost yourself in the feeling of his lips against yours. Eventually you pulled back. Your head felt dizzy and you couldn´t help but to smile. This feeling was overwhelming and you already felt addicted.

“I´ll bring you home.”

You went back to his car. Before Orochimaru could start the engine, you couldn´t help but to pull his head once more close and kiss him. You felt him smile and he pulled back after a while, cupping your cheek. “Careful there. Keep doing that and I might cause a car accident.”

It was cold as you stepped out into the pitch black night, then. Orochimaru followed you and got off his car. “Don´t forget to call me…” You mumbled as you stood before the door to your apartment. He responded with a chuckle. “Don´t be so impatient.” Then he drew you close once more. “I´ll remember.” And with that he kissed your forehead. It was such a sweet gesture that it melted your heart and you smiled up to him. “Good night.”


	4. Asking you to be his girlfriend

** Naruto: **

The wind rustled through the leaves as you strolled along next to Naruto. The blonde boy had Ramen on a leash and your hand in his. Even though the weather was quite cold, it could do nothing to dampen the excitement burning inside you like a small stove fire.

Your mind started to wander. Those happy moments you´d had lately were all connected to Naruto. The late night walks, the hours spent watching TV, playing with or bathing Ramen, the list was sheer endless.

There were railway tracks on your way and the barriers went down just as you were about to cross.

“Nah, now we have to wait…” The impatience of the young man was adorable. Ramen sat down next to you patiently. The oncoming train gave you enough time to eye Naruto up from the side. His blue eyes shone as they met yours and you couldn´t help but melt into a smile.

“Why´re you staring?”

Your smile widened and it made Naruto grin as well. His other hand caught yours and he lowered his head till your faces were only mere inches apart. He pulled you close by your hips and you let out a small laugh, tempted to kiss his grin off those lips right there and then.

One of his fingers lightly brushed a strand of hair away from your face and his ocean blue eyes reflected the brown and orange coloured leafs.

Before you could take another breath, Naruto captured your lips with his. His arms wrapped protectively around you while he did and you wondered what he wanted to protected you from but it was adorable nonetheless. As the kiss stopped, the barriers had long gone up again.

“You could ask me out, you know?” Your voice was playful but had an edge of seriousness.

Naruto lips formed a small pout and he looked a little helpless back at you. “…would that mean… you know? That you want to be my girlfriend?”

His words made a blush tint your cheeks a warm rosy colour and your heart skipped a few beats. Of course you had thought about that, but Naruto seemed to be a little shy about getting serious. It wasn´t often that you saw the usually brave boy behave like this.

“Well, if you actually asked, you´d find out.” Your eyebrow raised in a cheeky and challenging way and you went on ahead, pretending to be hurt.

Naruto was silent for a second, then suddenly you felt a pair of arms wrapping around you from behind. They pulled you against his warm body and Naruto nuzzled his face between your warm scarf and neck.

“Okay. ___? Will you be my girlfriend?” The seriousness in his voice made you almost laugh out loud but you bit your lip to keep silent. At first you wanted to nod but then you remembered that he couldn´t actually see your face.

“Yeah.”

With this, Naruto grabbed your waist tighter and spun you around. Your laughter filled the air and Ramen barked happily and tried to catch your shoe because he thought you would fly away. As you felt the ground under your feet again you turned around to hug your new boyfriend once more. Through your dishevelled hair you could see him smile back at you happily.

“And now let´s go home, I´m hungry.”

**Sasuke:**

With a last jump you threw the ball into the basket. Your hand came up to wipe your forehead while you exhaustedly walked off the field. Training was over now and you took a shower in the girl´s rooms. Afterwards your team walked over to where you had put the drinks. You felt refreshed as the cold water splashed down your aching throat, cooling down your agitated body.

Just a few seconds to catch your breath, then you looked around in search for a pair of stormy dark eyes. There he was, making his was over to you, catching the looks of your other team mates. The girls practically stared with their mouths open as he stopped to give you a breath-taking kiss.

You had officially won Sasuke Uchiha´s heart.

“Finished?” He asked with his usual attitude and you nodded. The room was silent in shock as the two of you walked out. You felt proud that one of the Uchiha´s had taken an interest in you and showed it so obviously. But you also felt a little shy about all the attention you got for it from your teammates. And also, even though you acted basically like a couple, Sasuke and you weren´t officially in a relationship.

Usually Sasuke took you out to eat something after training. Today was no different and the place of your destination was the same Sasuke always took you to. It seemed like the boy liked keeping small traditions. Probably he´d also like to spend the holidays traditionally with his family and… oh. You caught yourself drifting off. It was just because you didn´t knew him too well at this point but that was okay because you wanted to know everything he was willing to tell you. Sasuke was a slightly mysterious and interesting person, and of course your love interest.

“You like this place, right?” You asked with a small grin on your face.

Sasuke looked down at you and didn´t answer immediately. His fingers came down to your face to brush a strand of hair away from your face that was still wet from the shower. His eyes flickered over your wet hair and there was a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips before he set his eyes back ahead.

 “It´s not far from the gym and the prices are okay.”

It was surprising to hear such a normal answer from a guy like Sasuke but it seemed logical. You sat down beside him and you looked at the menu together. Was this a date? Well you ate something together in a diner, so it had to be, right?

“Do you already know what you´ll take?” You asked Sasuke. He didn´t take his eyes off the menu.

“I´ve looked at it for only 20 seconds but I´ll take pasta.”

You giggled softly and suddenly asked yourself if you should take his hand. Well it was a date and his hands felt so protective and… you kind of just wanted to be near him, closer to him. That he showed that much interest in you still felt like a dream and maybe he would even consent to a relationship. Only the thought made you excited.

The waitress came soon. It was an older woman with a nice bright smile.

“What can I bring you?”

Instead of answering first, Sasuke looked at you, letting you choose before him.

“I´ll take pasta.” You said with a small grin.

A smile pulled at Sasuke´s lips at your answer and he chuckled softly. “I´ll take pasta too.”

“Okay. Then it´s pasta for you and your girlfriend, right?”

You could feel your heart beat faster at the waitress´ words. The fact that Sasuke did nothing to correct her made you even more excited. He nodded and the waitress left.

“So I´m your girlfriend, huh?”

“Yep.” Sasuke tried to keep calm, avoiding your gaze and looking out of the window. As you didn´t react he got a little uneasy and for the first time you saw… fear in his eyes?

“You want to be, right?”

Oh my god. You wished you could film this moment because this would certainly be the only time Sasuke Uchiha was really scared of something.

“Yeah.”

A warm smile pulled at the raven boy´s lips and he leaned in to give you a soft kiss.

“You were really scared that I´d say no, weren´t you?” You jibed with a smirk.

Sasuke huffed, every trace of the scared boy wiped away.

“Of course not.”

It didn´t stop you from giggling. Well then, you should tell your friends about your new boyfriend.

**Kakashi:**

The kiss was not going to vanish from your mind. No matter what you did, you couldn´t abandon the memory of his warm lips. The kiss had been so full of passion, you never knew Kakashi could show his feelings so well.

He had given you enough space to think, your phone was free of tremendous amounts of text messages and missed phone calls. The next time you´d met – in a shopping market - he hadn´t tried to kiss you again, instead being very nice and not in any way intrusive.

You were more than relieved with his behaviour. You still were a bit scared of the whole situation but Kakashi helped it a lot with how calm he was. After you had been able to trust him, you had called him back. He had asked you out to a restaurant and kept silent until you had replied. Sometimes you felt bad for needing to take it slow but the situation was just overwhelming.

Not long afterwards you were standing in front of the restaurant, nervously pulling down your dress before you entered. It was quite late but you were too excited to feel tired.

Kakashi looked like he had put effort into his outfit. He wore a well-fitting dress shirt but had unbuttoned the top to make it look more casual. His image made your excitement rise and you felt butterflies in your stomach as you made your way over to a table. Kakashi smiled as he spotted you. It only increased the warm feeling that pooled in your middle. Years ago you had fallen in love with this man once before.

“You look pretty.”

These simply words made you blush while you sat down with a shy smile.

The dinner was nice and so was the small talk. You caught yourself staring at his lips once in a while. The kiss was still so vivid in your memory and when you were this close to the mysterious man, you felt the strange need to ask him to kiss you again. Only the thought made you lower your head and blush shyly. Who had thought that there was a soft core hiding behind your hard shell?

As the evening was drawing to an end you wriggled about your chair. Kakashi noticed.

“Do you want to go home?”

You nodded.

“Do you… want me to walk you there?” You bit your lip, looking up at him and nodding again with shining eyes.

Soon you were out on the street. Your warm breath lightened up the air as it collided with the cold night. Even though the sun had sunk hours ago the coldness seemed powerless against your reddened cheeks. Your way home was not that long and you reached it after ten minutes.

Kakashi stopped at your apartment door, calmly watching as you took out your keys. You opened the door wide and looked back at him.

“Thanks for bringing me home.” The words sounded old and rusty in your head as you stepped into your apartment. His distancing steps echoed in your ear and you bit your lip.

You turned around and ran through the open door. “Kakashi!” He turned around, looking surprised but amused. “Please, kiss me again.” And as if he had waited for you to say these words, he caught you in his arms, knotting his fingers in your hair as he captured your lips with his.

The feels hit you just as hard as last time. His rough lips told of such deep passion that all you could do was to let yourself fall. Giving in to him was so easy.

As he parted from the kiss, he looked a lot happier. You´d never seen him smile like that. His finger softly traced your lip and he was just so close. His name left your lips and made him stare into your eyes.

“__?” You looked up at him, getting lost in his gaze.

“I know this all new for you, but I´d be a fool if I wouldn´t ask. Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

For a few seconds all you could do was stare. But as you caught yourself smiling, the decision was clear.

**Gaara:**

As soon as you´d heard that Gaara was sick at home with a cold, you´d packed some stuff and went right there. The sight happening after he had opened the door was both adorable and worrisome. Gaara was even paler than usual and he had a huge scarf wrapped around his neck. His eyes were a little red and he wore pyjamas that seemed to be a little too large for him.

His eyes widened, your visit was unexpected. Still he let you come in. From what you could see, the red head seemed to be a very tidy and structured person. Everything had its place, creating small little patterns on or in shelves or tables to complete the puzzle. As you walked through the hallway you made sure to push nothing out of place.

“Do you want to drink some tea?” Gaara´s voice sounded miffed and he snuffled right afterwards what increased your wish to just cuddle him back to health. After you had nodded, Gaara was about to fetch some cups out of the cupboard when you interrupted him.

“Gaara, you´re sick! Please just sit down. Let me handle this, you need to recover!”

As flabbergasted as he was, Gaara had no other option than to obey your words and sit down while you searched for cups in the cupboard and boiled some water.

“Where do you keep the tea?” You asked as you looked over your shoulder.

The cute redhead needed a second to answer, overwhelmed with how well you managed his kitchen. “I-in the bottom left drawer…”

A small smile threatened to dart over your lips as you saw that he had even organized his tea. As you looked back at Gaara he almost flinched a little, being thankful but at the same time shy about the way you cared for him. And of course you did.

“Gaara, you should go back to bed. It´s quite cold in here, you need a lot of warmth.”

He didn´t even try to protest and instead only nodded, waddling back to the bedroom, dragging the end of his scarf and his pants along behind him. The sight was too cute and you could well imagine how he looked as a child.

Soon afterwards you balanced two cups of steaming tea through the hallway. You had never been in Gaara´s flat before but you heard him softly call out your name. He smiled shyly as you entered his bedroom. The redhead had cuddled into his blankets and pulled them up to his chin. It looked so freaking adorable and you wanted to ruffle his hair after you had put the cups on his nightstand.

“Thank you.” Gaara sipped his tea and you admired his long lashes as he did. Gaara was just the perfect mix of cute and manly and you wanted to do everything to help him recover. Gosh, maybe he was cold? Hopefully his throat didn´t hurt. Frantically you eyed him up and down.

“Do you need an extra blanket?”

Gaara opened his mouth to reply but you shook your head before he even had the chance to do so.

“Don´t say anything, I´ll get you one.” Wait. You didn´t even know where he kept his blankets. It should be somewhere here.

“They´re in the left drawer...”

You nodded and walked across the room, opening the low drawer and getting two other blankets out. They were really fluffy and felt good under your fingers. As you walked back towards the bed, your steps got slower.

Gaara didn´t notice you approaching as he was busy with putting his tea back onto the nightstand.

“Here…” You put the blankets on him with a smile. It made him look even cuter than he already was. As you leaned back again your cheeks dusted with a slight pink. The situation was kind of weird with you in his bedroom, standing next to Gaara while he laid in bed…

Light teal eyes found yours and immediately took your breath away. With the way they shone you wanted nothing more than to cuddle next to him under these blankets.

“I think… I´m still cold.” Gaara inched to the side and you felt your face redden slightly. The effect only lasted for a few moments and your tension was replaced with a cheeky smile.

“I´ll do my best to warm you…” You slipped next to him under the blankets, a little flustered at first but Gaara´s smile soothed you. His warm fingers brushed over the back of your hand and you laid down onto the matress, smiling up at the redhead with the mesmerizing eyes.

Gaara leaned down to you, his eyes tracing your figure and taking in everything of your features with a warmth in his gaze that melded you instantly. His lips brushed over yours like a feather and you closed your eyes, trusting him blindly as your fingers knotted in his soft hair as the only thing you could hold onto. The mattress dipped where he supported himself over you with his arm and finally his lips connected with yours in a light, meaningful kiss.

“I´ll end up giving you a disease.”

Your eyebrows furrowed in need to feel his lips on yours, not wanting to spend time on talking when you could feel him so close to you. “Doesn´t matter…” You managed to mumble out before you pressed your lips back against his. Gaara didn´t complain and fed you with kisses and small nips, trying to give you the same love and care.

You felt him shudder against you as dared to catch his lower lips between your teeth. After what felt like a small eternity you both pulled back, breathless. He laid next to you on the mattress and you shyly tangled his fingers with yours. It made him turn his head and smile but you could see that there was something on his mind.

“You… Thank you for doing all of this.” He looked a little nervous and you tried to encourage him. “I really like spending time with you and also… I would like you to know how I feel about you.”

His sweet words made your cheeks heat up once more and you smiled from the bottom of your heart. “I also like you really much, Gaara.”

He still seemed a little nervous and his eyes darted around as if he searched for something. You weren´t sure if he would get the question out himself so you decided to help a little.

“I would really like to be your girlfriend…” The question was harder than you imagined it to be and your gaze darted downwards. The silence only added to your nervousness and you started worrying if it maybe was too soon to ask such a thing… Your thoughts fell silent as you felt Gaara inch closer to you and kiss your hair.

“I would like that.”

Gaara´s arms wrapped around you like a cage and you snuggled into him. The rest of the day you spent with your new boyfriend in bed, snuggling and snoozing. Whether you actually caught a disease or not did really not matter.

**Orochimaru:**

The incident with the firework had been a week ago. Since then, you'd seen Orochimaru almost daily. Either you came to the clinic after his shift was over or he picked you up from university ( /workplace).

You smiled as you walked out of the front entrance, spotting Orochimaru as he leaned against his car. The smile that he shot back at you made you weak in the knees and you threw your arms around his neck. Orochimaru stroked over your hair, then leaned down to connect your lips in a heart-melting kiss.

Your head felt dizzy after you pulled back and you hugged the black haired man, inhaling his scent that lingered on his clothes.

"How was your exam?"

You huffed. "Mhh, it went alright." Orochimaru snickered silently and you two got in the car.

"Where are we going?" You asked the young doctor.

He smirked. "I told you, it's a surprise."  
His words made you slightly nervous but also very excited.

The car stopped in front of (asia/ thai/ etc.) restaurant which stood on a bridge in the middle of a sea. You were more than stunned, taking in the beautiful nature around this place. The wind rustled melodically through the red and orange coloured leaves while the gravel crunched under your feet.  
You looked back at Orochimaru and laced his fingers with yours.  
"You told me that you could not eat right in the last few days because of your exam, so I thought this was a good idea."

This day couldn´t have gotten better. As you two sat down on a free table, one of the waitresses handed you the menu. Orochimaru had taken your hand in his and you blushed a little. You weren’t even officially together and showing your relationship – whatever that may be - in front of other people made you all shy. The waitress spared a glance at your intertwined fingers, then winking at you as Orochimaru was busy with choosing a meal. It made you blush even more and send her a shy smile back.

The dinner was awesome. Food always made you happy and since it also was your favourite, a blissful feeling settled in your stomach.

\---

You leaned on the railing of the bridge, enjoying the view onto the beautiful sea. It was cold so you wrapped the jacket tighter around your body as the wind played with your hair.  
Arms wrapped themselves around you.  
"Is there something on your mind?" The velvety voice belonged without doubt to Orochimaru.

You leaned back at him while your fingers found a strand of his long hair to play with. There was something on your mind. Something you'd thought from the first moment you'd seen him. Was it too early to ask? There was always the possibility that you still could be rejected.

He must've noticed the racing thoughts that hung around your head like heavy rain-clouds because the black haired man softly grabbed your waist and turned you around. You glanced back at him with a small blush, restless hands fiddling with the buttons of your jacket.

"Do you want to tell me?" He asked, voice sounding a bit more serious this time but not in any way forceful. Glancing into his golden eyes always made you speechless. The fear took over your body again but a warm hand cupped your cheek. You just hummed and Orochimaru leaned down with a chuckle to kiss your forehead.

You wouldn't let fear ruin anything. Now was not the time to be scared.

"I-I... I want to be together with you!" you stuttered out, eyes glued to the ground while the nervousness found its way back to your senses. What if he didn't want a relationship after all?

Silence. Your gaze darted upwards again to find warm golden orbs looking back into yours.

"I'm glad." Orochimaru leaned forwards to put another sweet kiss onto your lips. Then he rested his forehead against yours. Hopefully he couldn't sense the radiating heat from your blush.

"I'm glad to call you my girlfriend."  
You let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your face against his chest. Your head felt dizzy from happiness. It felt so right and you were so happy. Also you didn´t try to feel troubled by the waitress that fangirled at you from inside.


End file.
